


three's a crowd, but two isn't enough

by polyjoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, basically an aries and an aquarius annoying the shit out of a scorpio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjoon/pseuds/polyjoon
Summary: in their tiny bed that they most definitely cannot fit in, seokmin and mingyu make an exhausted minghao's life absolutelymiserable.





	three's a crowd, but two isn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> love seokgyuhao.... my boys....... 
> 
> i wanted to write another drabble for them so now here i am, forty minutes later at 6 in the damn morning. this is, as per usual, unedited hhhhhh

When Mingyu first sleeps over, they all notice that The Bed, of course, is a Problem.

"We have a problem," Mingyu says.

Minghao shifts a bit more, obviously not comfortable and Seokmin just stays still, not willing to move unless absolutely necessary.

"Maybe if you weren't a _giant_ ," Minghao grunts out, shifting even more. Seokmin lets out a yelp when he accidentally elbows his side. "Sorry, Seok."

Seokmin stares at the ceiling. He isn't used to hearing two people next to him. He isn't used to having two people next to him. It's always just been Minghao. And before Minghao, it was just him. But never two others.  

This is new territory. And Seokmin knows he isn't exactly _anxious_ about it, but he feels like he should  _do_ something. But the ceiling is the exact same and he holds onto that.

Plus, he thinks it'd be even worse if Mingyu _wasn't_ here.

They're quiet for a bit after that, after Minghao's finally managed to shrink himself even smaller and fitting his body in between Mingyu and Seokmin.

It's quiet. The ceiling remains the same. 

"I'm sorry…." Mingyu says, a few minutes into the silence. Seokmin had started to fall asleep, his mind calming down in the way where he feels like everything is okay, where he feels his entire body go lax with peace. Minghao hadn't been sleeping yet, but he shifts to show he's awake anyway after Mingyu speaks.

"Mingyu, no, it's okay," Seokmin says immediately. And that's because it _is_ okay. "We just need to look for a bigger bed, that's all. This bed is barely fit to hold two people, let alone three."

Minghao nods next to him. "He's right. It's this bed's fault. Not yours. You have nothing to be sorry for, babe."

Seokmin moves finally, turning over and wrapping his arm around Minghao's back so he can place his hand on Mingyu's arm. It's hard to the touch, but warm, soft, comforting and relieving. Seokmin squeezes his arm.

Minghao grunts underneath him, squirming even more. He goes still.

And then squirms again.

"We really do need a new bed, oh my god, this _sucks_ ," Minghao says, a laugh ending his sentence. Seokmin grins widely and Mingyu lets out a snort.

They don't say anything after that, either. Minghao eventually stops squirming around and Seokmin feels the overwhelming _calm_ start to pass over him, sleep so near.

Until Mingyu talks again.

"Where do we even buy beds? Are there… bed stores?"

Silence.

Silence.

And then—

Seokmin starts cracking up. Minghao groans loudly and shoves at Mingyu, muttering a hissed, _Shut the fuck up, please let me sleep, have mercy on me_. Seokmin laughs even more at the raw _desperation_ in Minghao's voice. Mingyu, now seemingly very affronted, starts to defend himself, absolutely appalled at the disrespect being shown to him, and Seokmin can't stop _laughing_ , his entire body shaking as he tries to imagine the expression on both of his boyfriends' faces.

Finally, it goes quiet again and silence settles over them like a blanket.

Silence.

Seokmin can tell Minghao thinks that's the end of it, and maybe it would be, maybe Mingyu wouldn't say anything and they'd all get to sleep and wake up with aching backs and necks, but Seokmin is already too awake and his impulse to be a little shit is too strong.

"What if we got _water_ beds?"

The reaction is immediate. Minghao pulls out his pillow from under his head and begins attacking Seokmin with it, all while groaning out a, _Seokmin, I hate you, let me sleep, I hate you so much,_ and Mingyu nearly rolls off their tiny bed with laughter.

"Do they even sell water beds anymore?" Mingyu asks. "Because if so, _hell_ yeah we're getting one."

Minghao's assaults on Seokmin stop as he turns to direct his attacks to Mingyu instead. Mingyu slides off the bed quickly, however, and stands up to laugh down at him. Minghao huffs, sits up, and flings his pillow at him. Both Seokmin and Mingyu keep laughing at him.

Minghao flops back onto the bed, pressing his face into the mattress and mumbling out a tired, "I hate you. Let me sleep. You know I had a busy day."

Mingyu gets back into bed, gently tucking the pillow back underneath his face. Seokmin lets out a sleepy laugh at Mingyu having to grab Minghao's head and pull it up in order to successfully complete his maneuver.

Seokmin drapes his arm across Minghao's back immediately and Mingyu follows. They link hands. Minghao huffs again into his pillow, still laying on his stomach.

"When we wake up, we can talk more about this. We literally all just got together. But I _can_ tell you that if you fuckers still want a water bed when we wake up…. I'm willing to negotiate."

Seokmin coos at him, knowing damn well that isn't true. Mingyu's hand in his own is warm.

"We should get sheets in cheetah print," Mingyu adds.

Minghao stays silent. Seokmin fights back a giggle.

"I love you. I'll let you sleep now," Mingyu adds not even a minute later. Seokmin does let out a giggle at that, beyond endeared by his annoying boyfriend. Minghao seems to think so as well.

"I love you too. I love you both. Now, please… let's go to sleep before I kill one of you."

"Awe, you're so sweet. True love," Seokmin mumbles as he gets back into a comfortable position.

"I know, I know. The cutest. Now shut up."

"I'm so lucky," Mingyu adds.

"You are. You're about to be unlucky, though if you don't stop talking."

"The cutest," Seokmin adds.

Minghao sighs. "I'm sleeping now."

"Okay," adds Seokmin.

"I'm going to kick you off this bed, baby."

"Uh huh."

Mingyu snoring is what interrupts them.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Minghao hisses quietly. Seokmin is about to lose his damn mind. He doesn't, though. Because Mingyu is sleeping. " _How is he already asleep?_ "

Seokmin shrugs, yawning loudly. "Minghao, babe, I love you and all, but I'm really tired. Would you mind being quiet?"

"I'm going to end your life when I'm more awake, Lee Seokmin."

"Love you, thanks."

"I hate you. Goodnight."

"Night."

Seokmin stares up at the ceiling, Minghao gets comfortable, and Mingyu's snores fill in the previous silence. The ceiling is exactly the same.

But his sleeping arrangement isn't.

But when Minghao finally falls asleep, Seokmin following him quickly, Seokmin thinks that he wouldn't want it any other way.

 

 

 

(For the record, that next week, they buy the water bed on impulse for the Joke. They all hate it, especially Mingyu, and it's still a bit too small for them, not to mention, _horrible_ , and so they buy another bed, this time even bigger, maybe too big, because in the end, they all wound up wrapped around each other anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> my roommate isn't into svt but it is her birthday today so happy birthday angelina i didnt write this for you and you won't ever see this because you don't read fic but <333 send her bday wishes <3
> 
> anyway! i hope you enjoyed it!!! i'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> follow me on twt where im semi-active @ [queersvt](https://twitter.com/queersvt)  
> much love to you all,  
> dianna xxxxxx


End file.
